


I Can Tell That We Are Gonna Be Friends

by PHATcoochiecoupon69



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Brief nsfw jokes, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Number Neighbors, Origin Story, Other, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHATcoochiecoupon69/pseuds/PHATcoochiecoupon69
Summary: This fic is a number neighbor fic heavily inspired by “We’re gonna be friends” by the white stripes this is a very fluffy wholesome story and I hope you all enjoy it! (Leave me comments please- they make me really happy!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	I Can Tell That We Are Gonna Be Friends

Five hours on csgo and Sapnap could hardly see straight. Like a dumbass, he didn’t realize the sun had set hours ago- and that he had been playing in the dark; staring at a bright screen and shooting the people who stumbled into his crosshairs. 

Maybe he was just a lame guy but- he liked to pretend he was good at the game.. after losing another round he shut off the screen with a sigh- “ _fucking idiots couldn’t hit the target if they were standing a foot away”_ he shook his head lightly and looked at the time. fuck it was 3 am- and he still hadn’t slept in two days. He had school tomorrow! He felt his phone buzz, and pulled it out of his pocket with a quiet grumble

He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light; and noticed the text came from.. his number? No- no it had a 6 instead of a 8. The message was simple enough 

“hi :]”

Was it a porn bot or something? He tried to think through his day- did he go to a shady site? Another text spooked him as he looked down at his phone again

“Wanna see a picture of my cat?”

That night a friendship that lasted the rest of their life was created. The man went by the name dream online- and he was pretty cool. Played csgo and Minecraft- pretty damn good at it to- well- better than his dog shit teammates ever were. Regardless, the Floridian was friendly and charismatic (and his cat was adorable) 

It had been about 4 month sense they meant when he was added to a groupchat with dream and another number- similar to his own again, but with an 3 where his 8 was. He smiled to himself as dream began to talk to the stranger.

“Dream: hey! We are number neighbors”

“sapnap: god, is this how you meet all your friends? At 2 am online?”

“dream: shut up your lucky you met me”

“sapnap: I’m lucky that the hot singles in my area ad didn’t give me a virus”

“sapnap: I could’ve gotten stalked”

“sapnap: well... now that I think about it..”

“dream: your a prick.”

“???: who are you guys and why are you blowing up my phone?! I’m at work- who gave you this number?”

“Dream: ur mom”

“Sapnap:...”

“George: well I’m gonna block you guys now bye”

“Sapnap: wait!”

“???: ?”

-Sapnap sent checkers-

“Sapnap: if I win then you gotta stay”

“???: ...fine”

One round turned into two, then three, then double or nothing- which involved battle ship then uno and then another game of checkers which Sapnap won. The guy was named George, he worked a 9-5 in the UK. Had a shitty boss and didn’t know what corn bread was. 

The trio became weirdly close- eventually dream convinced George to pick up csgo and join their little team- Sapnap started to win games; and after a few months they got so good that they decided to start streaming for cash. 

Dream decided they could stop playing csgo on stream when George had made enough money to quit his job- and they decided to move to Minecraft; building a little server that they spent months perfecting and polishing. 

The three were inseparable- never apart when George flew out to see them in florida. Five years later and they moved in together; three best friends and two cats. Life couldn’t be more perfect, and Sapnap couldn’t as for more- reminiscing on the couch with patches in his lap, George on his left and dream on his right- both sound asleep. He found himself smiling as he looked at the time 3 am

He felt his phone buzz, and carefully took it out of his pocket to see a message from a unknown number 

_ “hi! wanna be friends? ^~^?” _


End file.
